


The Ring

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Gift Giving, Interrupting Sam Winchester, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: When Castiel finds a ring on the ground, he knows who to give it to.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So before you get into this story, can we just take a minute to wish a happy early birthday to my absolute favorite game developer ever, Yandere Dev? He's an amazing guy who works so hard on his game, Yandere Simulator. If I ever create a third pseud, I'm calling it fangirlingoveryanderedev, so CaptainSauce, Misha Collins, and Yandere Dev are all represented in my profile! My top three people I look up to, all there :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! This is for my people on Twitter! :)

Castiel was walking around in one of his favorite places around the world. It was a forest, and snow was lightly falling. Maybe he was in Russia, a place he'd often come to in his free time before becoming close with Sam and Dean. The brothers had taken him in as an unofficial Winchester, and now that Cas had gotten a sense of what family really felt like, he spent more time with them instead of by himself.

Now, though, Sam and Dean were on a case with Jack, and it was supposedly an easy job, so Cas had said he'd only help if the situation got out of control. So far everything seemed to be going well. 

Cas's shoes left footprints in the snow and the muddy ground underneath. It was such a simple thing, really, to look behind you and see your own markings in the earth. Humans did it all the time with no idea of how amazing it truly was.

Something caught his eye suddenly. There was some kind of round object he must have stepped on, but it looked to be in good condition still. Cas quickly gathered that it was something of value; it practically screamed it as the angel got closer to get a better look.

It was a ring. It wasn't thin or jeweled like women's rings, but a simple band of silver with engravements all around it. There were no words in any language, but more like a design of sorts. 

The ring was cool to the touch and smooth when Cas tried it on, slipping it onto his hand. It fit his right middle finger almost perfectly. Upon even closer inspection, it wasn't just silver, but was tinted with green, as if the trees around it had touched it in some way.

Green. The one word made Cas think about Dean. The hunter's eyes were that color, and it was a beautiful shade of green. He'd noticed his own eyes of course, and he knew they were one of his vessel's best features, but Dean's eyes were his favorite. How could they not be, after all?

All of a sudden, Cas knew what to do with the ring. No matter how nice it looked on his own hand, it would no doubt look better on Dean's. Not wanting to risk anything happening to it in his pocket, he kept it on for the moment.

Walking around a little more, Dean filled all of his thoughts. He saw him and his eyes, his wonderful green eyes, in every leaf and every blade of grass. If Dean wasn't with Sam and Jack, working, he'd head back to the bunker right now and surprise him with the ring. Dean had given Cas more than he realized, and he really did deserve something in return.

•••

The bunker was quiet without Sam and Dean around, and even Jack left his own kind of silence. Cas started to wonder if he should just call Dean and ask how everything was going. 

Almost as if he knew what Cas was thinking, Dean called his phone. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey," Dean said, and the angel could hear the smile in his voice. "We're close to the bunker. The case was actually easy for once."

"When will you be back?" Cas asked, his gaze falling on the ring, which he'd set on a table in front of him in the library. This was one of his favorite rooms in the bunker. So much to read and learn, all in one place.

Of course, Dean would say he was being a nerd or a dork for thinking that. He preferred the bunker's garage more than a room full of books. "Couple hours, I think. You miss me that much?"

There was a teasing tone in his voice, but also warmth. If any one person could make jokes while being sincere at the same time, it was Dean Winchester. "Of course I miss you, Dean."

He always missed Dean when the hunter wasn't around. Cas had grown fond of everything he did, for example: singing along to his classic rock music when he thought no one was nearby. 

"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual." Dean said this almost as if he were in a rush. Then he laughed for a second. "I'm being honest here, Cas, it would have been nice to have you here."

"You said the case wasn't difficult," Cas said, confused.

"I meant I like having you around, Cas," Dean clarified. "Plus, Sammy decided to give the kid some of his rabbit food. I needed someone on my side to teach him what good stuff actually is."

"I enjoy being with you as well," Cas admitted. "Without you, the bunker is incredibly quiet." 

"You won't be alone for long, angel," Dean said cockily. Cas imagined him winking, even though he couldn't see it. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

The angel smiled softly. "Of course. I'll see you soon, Dean."

The call ended, and Cas looked down at his phone, amazed at how just a single call from Dean made him feel better. He always felt a sense of belonging when he was with him, that was true. Dean had forgiven him no matter what he had done (and Cas had done a lot of unforgivable things). The hunter's smile lit up every room he walked into. He was home in human form.

And that home was coming right back to him. He always did. 

•••

Cas spent the time leading up to Dean, Sam and Jack's return half lost in thought as he looked through some books. The ring was just as beautiful inside and under lights as it was in the outside world, maybe even more so. 

He'd been staring at one page in a book for the paat five minutes at least when the bunker door opened. Hastily, he shoved the ring into his pocket and closed the book. 

"Look, Jack, he has no idea what he's talking about," Dean was saying.

"I liked it," Jack said, confused. "Isn't it better for you?"

"I have a lot to teach you, kid," Dean said. He broke out into a grin when he saw Cas. Jack followed Dean's gaze and waved, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you're back," Cas said, eyes on Dean. He looked at both Sam and Jack. "All of you."

"I helped out a lot," Jack said happily. He looked to Dean, and the hunter nodded.

"He's gotten good," Dean agreed, and Jack beamed, looking at him with adoration. Cas smiled at the sight. Jack saw Dean as another parent, looking to Dean for approval. It was sweet to watch.

"Can I talk to you, Dean?" Cas asked when Dean looked over at him. "Just for a minute."

"Not like I have anything else to do," Dean said, shrugging off his jacket. Jack watched him and followed his lead. "What's up, Cas?"

"I have something I believe you would like." Cas led him to a somewhat-private space, but they were still within earshot, and sight, of Sam and Jack. "I was walking around and saw it. It made me think of you."

He took the ring out of his pocket. Dean looked at it, not saying anything but picking it up. "Damn, this is nice," he eventually said. He didn't meet Cas's eyes.

He didn't say anything when Cas tentatively took a step closer, lifting Dean's hand in his own. The angel's thumb brushed away some dried blood on Dean's skin. He looked up, and Dean met his eyes. 

Sam called over, "Want a beer, Dean?" while moving closer to them. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean said, and Cas already knew Sam was watching them now. "Give me a minute, okay?"

Sam nodded and walked away, but Cas didn't miss that he still was close enough to see everything. "You don't seem to have anything to say," Cas said to Dean. He dropped his hand.

"It's freaking awesome, Cas, but you don't just do this, you know?" Dean looked down at the floor, or at his shoes.

"I wanted to." Cas shrugged. "I'm sorry if you don't want it, Dean."

The angel didn't look up, his eyes now trained on the floor as well. Dean let out a long sigh in front of him. "You don't give your friend this stuff," he tried to explain.

"You're not just a friend to me," Cas said. He wished, more than anything now, that he and Dean were alone. "I fell from Heaven for you. I'm who I am today because you made me see everything I was missing. This is only a small part of what I owe you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean get closer, and then felt the hunter wrap his arms around him in a hug that was most definitely not what friends did.

"I don't not want it. I don't know what to say, damn it," Dean admitted, laughing a bit. 

Cas looked up and into the green eyes that he loved so much. There was nothing but understanding and worlds of emotion in them. "Can I put it on you?"

"Whatever you want. We don't exactly act like friends, so what the hell, right?"

Cas smiled and lifted the ring from Dean's hand. It felt like there was nobody else in the bunker. No Sam, no Jack, just the two of them in their own little moment. 

The way Cas held Dean's hand was soft but firm, as if he'd transferred his uneasiness and uncertainty into the action. He slid the ring gently onto Dean's finger. 

"I was right," Cas said to himself. "It looks perfect on you." He looked at Dean, whose eyes were locked onto their hands touching and the ring he now wore. "Thank you for accepting it, Dean."

Dean nodded. "I'll take anything from you," he said. And then, with no warning whatsoever, Dean's lips fell onto his in a tentative, sweet kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it left both of them breathing heavily. "I enjoyed that," Cas whispered as if speaking any louder would break the moment. 

"I did too, angel." Dean smiled and cupped Cas's face in his hands. He pulled him in for one more kiss before Sam making gagging noises interrupted them. Dean flipped his brother off without looking in his direction.  
"I really should have done that sooner."


End file.
